


Aftermath

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after their brutal street fight Ethan Carter regrets being so rough with Spud.  Despite everything hoping for a way to repair his broken relationship with Spud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Adrenaline still pumping through his veins Ethan angrily paced the length of his locker room, body sore from the brutal street fight against Spud he dragged his fingers through his hair, ripping at the sweaty, curling locks as each and every piece of furniture mocked him with memories of their past friendship. From the black leather couch where they’d spent countless hours poring over old matches, strategizing on how beat Angle or how to outsmart Bully to the small cot tucked away that Spud had custom designed to cushion his body perfectly. Even the artwork hanging on the walls had been found sight-seeing on that first amazing visit to Japan. 

While the loss in his title match last week had sparked his current anger and frustration it was Spud’s betrayal that had truly hurt. He’d been so certain, so absolutely positive that not only was he going to regain the Heavy Weight Championship but get Spud back as well … only to have it all ripped away. It had taken most of the week to calm his temper, determined to at least talk to Spud only for his anger to explode on seeing him toady up to an unbearably smug Matt Hardy.

Swearing Ethan slammed his fist against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through the temptation to destroy those last few precious mementos. It took a long, hot shower before the tension in his muscles finally eased, anger and regret fading under bone-deep weariness. Dressing quickly he gathered his belongings together, wanting nothing more than to get back to the hotel and put this whole sorry mess of a night behind him. Leaving the room he was relieved to find the building quiet and empty except for the clean-up crew, attention immediately caught by an increasingly loud commotion coming from the trainer’s office down the hall.

“Be reasonable Spud,” easily recognizing the man’s cajoling, nasally voice as one of the company’s Doctors Ethan paused, torn between wanting to eavesdrop and having had enough of his former best friend for one night. “Between the painkillers in your system and the possibility of a concussion you really should be supervised for the next 24 hours. I simply can’t let you leave by yourself.”

“You’re worrying about nothing John, I feel fine,” pushing past the other man Spud hastily corrected his stumble, tightly clutching his bag with a sweaty hand. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Backing down the hallway he forced a smile and completely ignored the other man’s irritated protests.

“Fine, it’s on your own head then,” scowling John threw his hands up, storming back into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Shoulders slumping in relief Spud closed his eyes and took one more step back, freezing upon bumping into a warm unyielding surface. Stomach sinking in dread he knew without needing to look who it was.

“Spud, Spud, Spud,” tsking gently Ethan clamped a hand around the back of the smaller man’s neck, “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” He smirked as Spud stiffened, taking pleasure in his almost inaudible groan of dismay.

“Let go Ethan,” teeth clenched Spud tried to shrug the other man off only to sway as a wave of hot dizziness swept over him. Vision greying out for a second the only thing that stopped him from collapsing to the floor was Ethan’s firm grip.

“Woah,” dropping his bag Ethan caught Spud around the waist, concern biting into him as the smaller man went almost completely limp in his arms, “easy there Spud, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” slurring Spud shook his head against the dizziness blurring his vision, clutching tight to the arm holding him steady, “you can let me go.” Even through his discomfort he was extremely aware of Ethan’s warmth pressed against his back, of the almost unbearably gentle way he was being held. Trembling under the force of longing to stay in Ethan’s arms he straightened his spine and went on the offensive, glaring over his shoulder, “unless you’ve got another table you want to put me through.”

“Feisty Spud,” eyes crinkling in amusement at Spud’s muttered curses Ethan tightened his grip, easily ignoring both the smaller man’s half-hearted struggles and his own vindictive curl of pleasure at Spud’s distress. “I remember how much painkillers affect you, you won’t be able to walk straight for more than fifty feet.”

Wrapping his fingers around as much of Ethan’s wrist as he could Spud tugged pitifully, “come on Ethan, I just want to get back to my hotel room and lie down.” Shifting slightly he turned pleading eyes on the bigger man, hoping despite everything for some sympathy, “you’ve had your revenge for tonight, just leave me alone.”

“I don’t believe my Aunt would approve of a member of her roster disregarding the good Doctor’s advice,” smirking as the smaller man rolled his eyes Ethan leaned down and grabbed his bag before pulling Spud’s arm across his shoulder and securing a firm grasp around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Whimpering as the abused muscles in his back protested the stretch Spud tried to twist away, quickly having to admit defeat as Ethan’s grip only tightened. Clearly there was going to be no convincing him to bugger off. 

“I’m helping you get out of here of course. Really Spud you should be grateful,” the baleful glare Spud shot him clearly showed how not impressed he was. Changing direction towards the exit Ethan felt a twinge of worry at how he stumbled every few yards even with him holding on. It made him regret putting the smaller man through a table and even more regret the choke at the end of the match when his anger had blazed out of control, Spud’s often larger than life attitude made it remarkably easy to overlook how much smaller he actually was. 

“Fine Ethan, whatever you want,” sighing and giving into the inevitable Spud leaned into the bigger man’s solid strength, knowing how impossible it was to deter a determined Ethan Carter. Besides as much as he hated it he also craved being close to Ethan, it was a longing he’d tried and failed to erase despite all the awful things the other man had done.

It was a short but tortuously slow trip until they reached the Bentley his car service had provided and Ethan carefully helped Spud into the luxurious backseat. Gesturing the driver to head for the hotel he slid in besides the smaller man, eyeing his suspiciously pale and sweaty face in alarm, “you’re not going to throw up are you?” 

“No,” massaging his temples Spud pressed his fingers against the pain of what felt like hot pokers being shoved through his brain, “bloody hell my head hurts though.” 

“Well,” chewing on his lower lip Ethan watched Spud miserably hunch in on himself, a small, excited tingle of anticipation curling through his stomach as he remembered what had always helped in the past, “come here then.” Tapping his chest he did his best not to examine the hope Spud would take him up on the offer to help, his previous anger having melted away under the smaller man’s obvious pain. 

“You have got to be bloody kidding,” eyes wide Spud stared at Ethan with absolutely no clue what game the other man was playing at, he should still be cursing his name and planning revenge, not showing concern … and certainly not acting like he actually cared.

Grasping the smaller man’s wrist Ethan tugged gently but insistently until he could tuck Spud’s head against his shoulder. Curving his hand around the back of his skull he breathed in the refreshing mint scent of Spud’s shampoo as the other man slowly relaxed, “better?” Murmuring lowly he rubbed soothing circles on the back of Spud’s neck. 

Eyes fluttering shut Spud exhaled wearily and leaned into the bigger man’s solid chest as the relief from his pounding head washed through him. It was irritating that Ethan’s warmth and mere presence still had the ability to drive away his pain, “yes, thank you Ethan.” Sighing he pressed his face further into Ethan’s neck, body growing heavy as sleep stole over him. 

It only took a few moments for Ethan to realize that Spud had fallen asleep, slow, warm breaths tickling past his collarbone. Tipping his head back against the headrest he idly watched the city pass by his window, allowing himself to simply enjoy the feeling of having Spud once again in his arms. He’d always found it charming how Spud could find such comfort in his physical presence, it was an effect he’d never had on anyone before or since and it was flattering in a way he couldn’t quite put in words but made him feel … good. Funny how it had taken over a year, a short-lived reunion and an attempt at revenge to remind him how much he’d missed Spud.

Half an hour later the Bentley pulled up to the front entrance of their hotel forcing Ethan to reluctantly shake Spud awake, “come on, time to wake up tiger.” Flushing as the old endearment slipped out he was relieved when Spud remained oblivious, gently nudging the smaller man again his lips twitched at the sleepy protest, feeling a pang at the loss of warmth when Spud pulled away.

“Hmm, what?” Sluggishly leaning back Spud blinked tiredly as he met Ethan’s amused gaze, realizing with some surprise that he’d spent the entire trip asleep, cuddled into the bigger man. Even more surprising was Ethan had allowed it. Rubbing his eyes he fiercely pushed down the surge of affection, focusing on simply being grateful his headache had disappeared. 

“We’re here,” sliding out of the car Ethan grabbed both bags from where the driver had unloaded them and watched carefully as Spud struggled to follow. The smaller man was moving quite stiffly now, exhausted and pale it looked as if a stiff breeze could knock him over. 

“Right,” swallowing against the pain of moving Spud climbed out of the car and stood shivering in the cool night air. Desperately trying to control the increasing nausea from the pain medication he moved to take his bag, stumbling when the dizziness made another appearance. 

Steadying the smaller man Ethan pulled his arm across his shoulders once more, “just relax and let me help you,” grinning at the faint, very British grumbles he was satisfied when Spud put up no further protests. Guiding the way into the hotel he glared fiercely at random fan that started to approach until he rapidly backed away, protectively pulling Spud just a fraction closer he hit the button for the elevator.

“I’m on the seventh floor,” mumbling Spud bit back a groan as the change in gravity made the dizziness worse and his nausea grow, swallowing heavily he felt like he might just be sick before the blasted thing stopped. Only Ethan’s supporting hold kept him on his feet.

“I do believe the Doctor said you needed to be supervised for the next 24 hours,” exiting the elevator Ethan frowned at the fine tremors shaking Spud’s slim frame, that and the lack of objection to the implication they’d be spending the next day together made his concern deepen. Hastily unlocking his door he hurriedly dropped their bags by the door, alarmed when Spud stiffened and made a choking whimper.

“I’m going to be sick,” clamping a hand over his mouth Spud was grateful when Ethan steered him towards the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet he hunched over miserably as he lost the contents of his stomach until dry heaves shook his body. Breathing through his nose he flushed the toilet and staggered to the sink, rinsing his mouth repeatedly and washing away the traces of sweat and tears with the blessedly cool water.

“Here,” at Ethan’s voice he looked up to see the other man holding out his toothbrush, surprised and grateful at the thoughtful gesture.

“Thanks,” reaching out for his toothbrush Spud shivered as Ethan’s fingers curled light and gentle around his wrist, holding on for one sweet moment. The slight smirk on the bigger man’s face as he let go and turned away alerted him that he hadn’t missed his reaction. Struggling not to be embarrassed he hastily bent to the task of brushing his teeth, feeling immediately better as minty freshness replaced the horrible taste in his mouth. His nausea had thankfully disappeared but even with the pain meds numbing the worse of his aches to a dull throb it was frustratingly obvious how stiff his muscles were becoming.

Snagging a spare pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt Ethan paused by the bathroom door, watching Spud braced himself against the sink, exhaustion clear in the slumped line of his back. Guilt pricking at him once more for the damage he had caused he entered the room and wrapped an arm around Spud’s chest, holding him loosely as the smaller man leaned wearily against him and raised a searching gaze in the mirror, “you should shower.” Dipping his head he pressed his lips to Spud’s temple, “I’ll leave the door cracked, yell if you start to feel dizzy okay?” With one last squeeze he dropped his arm and stepped away, laying the change of clothes on the counter. 

“Yes, Sir,” heart beating just a bit faster from the bewildering embrace Spud flushed as Ethan grinned smugly at his slip. Confusion swirling through him he could only shake his head as the other man left. Where was the anger? The violence? Ethan certainly had no problem power bombing him through a table or choking him out only hours earlier. Shelving his confusion he turned the tap to the hottest temperature he could stand, stripping and stepping under the spray of water he groaned in relief as his muscles slowly unknotted. It wasn’t until the dizziness made a re-appearance that he forced himself to get out, drying off and gingerly pulling on the clothes Ethan had left for him. Not surprised to find the pants almost hung off his hips even with the ties cinched tight and that he had to roll up the legs. 

Looking up as the door to the bathroom opened Ethan tried to suppress a fond smile at the sight of Spud drowning in his clothes. “I ordered room service in case you might be up to eating something light,” pulling the cover off a plate of sandwiches he raised an eyebrow as Spud hesitated, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. “You’ll need something in your stomach for the next dose of medication,” he coaxed gently when Spud failed to respond.

“I …” Meeting Ethan’s warm dark eyes Spud swallowed against the hope that flickered through him at his display of concern, “that’s very kind of you Ethan but I don’t need a babysitter. I’ll be perfectly fine on my own.” Fiddling with the fraying edge of the overly large t-shirt he sensibly ignored how much he wanted to stay.

“Sure, that’s why you can barely stand straight,” rolling his eyes at the smaller man’s stubbornness Ethan grasped Spud’s arm and pulled him down on the couch, shoving the plate of food closer. “Just accept I’ll be keeping an eye on you for the foreseeable future Spud. Your condition after all is partially my fault.”

“Partially?” Scowling and latching onto the other man’s words in order to calm his pleasure at Ethan’s concern Spud picked up a sandwich and started eating, suddenly famished. Chewing and swallowing he daringly prodded Ethan’s leg with his foot, “I don’t recall anyone else helping you put me through a table.”

Narrowing his eyes at the jab Ethan captured Spud’s ankle, fingers flexing on his warm skin, “and I don’t recall anyone helping you slam a steel chair on my head.” Satisfied when Spud shifted uneasily, a look of regret flashing through his blue eyes. 

“Yeah well,” pushing aside the remains of his sandwich Spud leaned back against the couch, “you bloody deserved that.” Exhaustion overwhelming him he pulled his leg free and burrowed into the cushions, turning his head just enough to stare at Ethan’s annoyingly handsome face, “you’re such an arrogant git.” He bit his lip as Ethan grinned, aware his words had sounded affectionate instead of insulting.

Laughing fondly Ethan stretched his arm along the back of the couch until he could brush his fingers through Spud’s hair, “I have missed you Spud.” Flicking the TV on as Spud rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight the small unwilling smile curling up the corners of his mouth he idly channel surfed, letting the noise fill up the silence and dispel the lingering awkwardness. 

It was barely half an hour later when Spud began to list sideways, clearly losing the battle with sleep. Standing to riffled through the other man’s bag until he found the pills the Doctor had given him Ethan shook out the next dose and set it next to a glass of water. It was early for him but he took the opportunity to get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing into a pair of pajama pants.

Dimming the lights Ethan stood in front of Spud and gently nudged him awake, “it’s time to take another pill.” Patiently he held out the glass of water and pill until Spud was alert enough to take them. This was an all too familiar routine from the time Bully had seemed to put the smaller man through a table every week, made worse by the fact it was his fault this time.

“Sir?” Groggily Spud took the offered pill and swallowed it, not quite fully waking up even as he was pulled from the couch and guided over to the bed, his body ached in that dull way only drugs could produce and his mind fuzzy enough to be thankful Ethan was with him. Vaguely he recalled planning to try to regain Ethan’s friendship once the other man had begun showing signs of real change, before Matt had messed everything up.

“Yes Spud, it’s time to go to bed,” directing the smaller man to sit on the edge of the mattress Ethan tugged off his borrowed shirt and nudged him into the centre of the mattress. Turning the lights off, leaving just the dim glow of the tv to illuminate the room he slid in behind him and rested a hand on Spud’s back, smiling at his soft, pleased sigh he trailed his fingers over smooth skin, luxuriating in the simple freedom to touch the smaller man without an excuse of violence, “are you still awake Spud?”

“Hmm?” sleepily wiggling closer Spud hummed in contentment, melting into the warmth from Ethan’s hand he hovered on the edge of sleep. 

“Why did you join with Matt Hardy and attack me?” Pitching his voice low and soothing Ethan kneaded the tight muscles along Spud’s back, being careful to avoid the bruising visible even in the dim light. Holding his breath he waited for an answer. Even knowing how vindictive Spud could be when pushed last week’s actions had truly shocked him, especially since it had felt like they were finally reconnecting.

In the second it took for the question to filter through the warm, drowsy pleasure spreading through his body Spud had to struggle not to just blurt out the answer, to admit the truth that could prove dangerous to both of them. It was only when Ethan’s soft huff of disappointment brushed the back of his neck and yet the gentle, tender strokes never faltered that he could no longer stomach allowing Ethan to believe he’d attacked him out of hate. Rolling over he found Ethan’s hand in the semi-darkness, whispering haltingly, “I owed him a favour.” Tangling their fingers together he stroked a thumb across Ethan’s wrist, the intimate connection giving him courage to confess his guilt, “if I hadn’t helped you against him and Tyrus that night Matt wouldn’t have come up with the idea to demand my help in your steel cage match.”

Pulse jumping at the light almost ticklish touch Ethan’s breath caught at what Spud’s admission could mean, “are you telling me you didn’t want to attack me?” Hope flared as Spud’s fingers wandered up his forearm, leaving small bursts of heat all along his skin.

“Oh I’ve wanted to slam a steel cage door on your head for quite a while,” snickering at the bigger man’s quiet growl Spud didn’t resist when Ethan pulled him into a loose embrace. “It did have a certain symmetry you have to admit Ethan,” voice husky he shivered as one hand settled possessively on his back, snuggling into the solid warmth of the other man’s chest he sighed regretfully, “but no, to answer your question, I wouldn’t have done any of that if Matt hadn’t ordered me to.”

“How on earth did you end up owing Matt Hardy that kind of favour?” Fighting to keep the jealousy out of his voice Ethan secured his arm around Spud’s waist and tucked him closer. Flicking the tv off total darkness enveloped the room and he tossed the remote to the floor. 

Stifling a yawn Spud positioned his hand over the strong, steady beat of Ethan’s heart, it might be the drugs in his system or how he was being held like he was precious, but it was easier than he’d expected to finally talk about his struggles. “He helped me get my work visa straightened out, without him I’d still be stuck in England.”

“Oh,” swallowing as Spud’s warm breath ghosted along his skin Ethan resisted the temptation to kiss the smaller man until all thoughts of revenge and favours to Matt Hardy were just a dim memory. “I understand,” pushing past the simmering jealousy he squeezed Spud’s hand, allowing his regret to be heard, “I’m sorry you couldn’t come to me. These past few months have taught me how utterly wrong I was to treat you the way I did.”

Closing his eyes Spud breathed through the delight from Ethan’s apology, “I have to help Matt until he decides the favour is repaid.” Unable to resist the temptation he nuzzled against the bare skin of Ethan’s shoulder before propping himself up on one elbow and leaning in over the other man, only vaguely able to pick out his features in the dark, “I can’t risk him thinking I’m friendly with you Ethan.” The thought of Matt Hardy or worse his wife finding out how he really felt about Ethan Carter horrified him. “There is something not quite right with him, I don’t ever want to find out what he’d do if he even suspected I don’t hate you.”

Tucking Spud’s warning to the back of his mind to deal with later Ethan was stuck on one particular part. Sliding his hand along the smooth skin of Spud’s jaw he stroked across his bottom lip, “are you sure you don’t hate me Spud?” His pulse raced at Spud’s low gasp, at how desperately his fingers dug into his skin. 

“Yes,” shuddering as Ethan tugged him down until he could feel the other man’s breath on his mouth Spud swallowed heavily under the sudden flood of desire, “I’m sure I …” moaning his words were cut off when Ethan dragged him down the last inch. Their lips meeting in a tangle of heat and wild need until he was forced to pull away with a pained whimper when one of Ethan’s hands pressed too hard against his bruised back. Panting he dropped his head on Ethan’s shoulder with a disappointed curse, riding out the wave of burning agony.

Shoving down his own desires Ethan pressed a gentle kiss against Spud’s temple, soothing him with light touches down his side until the pain subsided and the smaller man relaxed once more. “It’s okay Spud, I’m not going anywhere. We can play Matt Hardy’s game for as long as it takes.” Shifting he curved his hand possessively around the nape of Spud’s neck, thrilled when the smaller man settled trustingly into his grip. “Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go again.”

Grumbling Spud pretended to be annoyed at Ethan’s arrogance, grateful the dark hid his blush, “you’re awfully confident Ethan.” Poking the bigger man in the ribs he held in a whimper as Ethan captured his hand and teasingly nipped his fingers, “I didn’t agree to be yours Ethan, one kiss doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Nice try tiger,” drawing his fingers through Spud’s silky hair Ethan petted lightly until the smaller man’s body became heavy and pliant. “For us, after everything we’ve been through, one kiss is virtually a declaration of marriage.” He kept up the slow strokes as Spud half laughed, half hummed in agreement. The next few months were likely to be difficult with Matt Hardy and his bitch of a wife forcing them to hide their changing relationship but with Spud cuddled close, safe and secure in his arms he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was everything he’d wanted, whatever it took and whatever he had to do nothing was going to take Spud away from him again.


End file.
